Order of the Phoenix Drabble Collection
by PinkestNinja
Summary: Here are a few of my Order themed drabbles that include everyone from Doge to Tonks. There are situations from the First and Second Wizarding Wars


**I do not own the fantastic world of Harry Potter it and all it's characters are property of the fabulous JK Rowling**

**91. Future**

The Order members filed into Grimmauld Place, an ominous feeling hanging in the air… Was this it? Was this ever going to end? There always seemed to be more questions than there were answers. Sirius watched as Tonks and Lupin pretended they weren't in love, he watched his godson with fear in his eyes. Life was still coursing through their veins, yet he feared there was no future.

He watched through the entire meeting, only breaking his concentration when he needed to argue with one person or another. He vowed silently to never lose Harry the way he lost James.

**44. Ford Anglia**

The scene in the Potter's living room was tense. The entire Order had been called in because of Sirius and James' little stunt with that bloody Muggle vehicle. Frank and Alice were back away from the group, eyes on Albus as he spoke to the pair.

Minerva muttered and paced, Kinsgley stood, arms crossed watching as well. Moody… well Moody told them how idiotic they were whenever he got a word in edgewise.

"We were being chased by Death Eaters, Albus. What would you have us do?"

"Use your head, don't act like a baboon brandishing a stick" Minerva muttered

**68. Roar**

Inside the Noble House of Black the Order of the Phoenix gathered around the dining table for the meeting.

"We need to move him now, Albus. This is nonsense. Those people are torturing him and we are sitting here doing nothing." Sirius shouted.

You have to understand that Sirius loved his godson more than life itself… quite literally in the end.

Remus Lupin sighed and shook his head at his best mate's words. You wouldn't believe how often they had the same argument.

"There are reasons for not moving him, Sirius. You have to trust me now."

"NONSENSE" Sirius roared.

**Socks**

Dedalus nudged Hestia as they stood looking around the kitchen of Number 4 Privet Drive. He spotted a laundry basket sitting near the back door that looked as though it had been abandoned. The guard was making their way to the landing but he was stuck in place.

**"What' re you looking at Dedalus?"** Hestia asked in a hushed tone.

**"Have you ever seen so many socks before, Hestia?" **he asked in an awed voice.

**"Socks?"** Hestia asked.

Dedalus nodded, his purple hat falling off.  
Hestia shook her head and walked away. He is amazed by his shadow, she thought.

**Rescue**

Elphias Doge sat alone at a dirty old table in the Hog's Head. Checking his glass before putting it to his lips he then drank deeply and sighed. He was waiting for Hagird to come and give him some news.

Elphias perked up immensely when the door swung open and in walked the giant among men, Hagrid. Approaching the table he said, **"Doge, I need to have a word wif ya." **

Elphias nodded and motioned for him to sit.

**"Would you come with us to get Harry from the Dursley's?"** he asked.

Elphias nearly fell off of his chair.

**"YES!"**

**Heartache**

The Potters smiled as they watched Harry play with the kneazle kitten they had just gotten him. He refused to go anywhere without it. They had a bad feeling things were going to get worse for them all very soon…

The Longbottoms watched as Neville crawled toward Harry and the kneazle, a sort of sadness tugged at their heartstrings, though. They knew that things would be getting worse…

Remus and Sirius were huddled in the corner of the room waiting for Dumbledore to arrive and call the meeting to order. The order was getting deeper and deeper into things.

Trouble.

Albus watched Kreacher with a heavy sense of dread. He knew that if Sirius slipped up that Kreacher could and most likely would ruin all of their efforts in stopping the Dark Lord. Alas, there was nothing more he could do other than warn the man time and again. He watched the poor man with his penetrating eyes as he seemed to fall deeper into his fit of depression.

**"Sirius if I might have a word**," Albus said as more a demand rather than a suggestion.

Sirius huffed and puffed but still followed him.

**"Sirius we must…" **

**"I KNOW ALBUS!"**

Bill rested his eyes in the living room of the Burrow; well he rested as much as one could in a house so bloody filled with people. Bill didn't mind so much, so long as his mum wasn't trying to cut his hair. Reaching up he touched his face and cringed.

Opening his eyes he saw Ginny staring out the window, knees hugged to her chest.**"They are alright, Ginny. They are going to be just fine,"** he said to her… although he didn't know if that was true.

Tears in her eyes she simply replied, **"I hope you're right"**

Molly Weasley reluctantly thumbed through the Daily Prophet over her breakfast. She dreaded reading the lies printed in the rag since the Ministry had fallen. Not to her surprise when she turned a page she saw Harry's face staring back at her. Tears slipped from her eyes as she touched the photo.

She thought of the boy as a son and missed he and Hermione so. She knew Ron was safe with Bill & Fleur… whether Ron knew it or not. But Harry, poor Harry. Fighting the same fight his parents had. She hoped he had a better fate than they.

Tonks tried, really tried to make it past Mrs. Black's portrait without having falling over anything…That was not accomplished for as she looked into the sitting room she saw such a ghastly sight that she yelped and tripped over her own feet crashing to the ground with a resounding THUD.

Kreacher dropped the photo he had been canoodling and snapped his fingers, instantly vanishing. Tonks shuddered a few times and fought the curtain back closed on the portrait. Tonks was far more interested in the photo.

She grabbed it… Kreacher had been caught kissing HER photo in the sitting room.

Mundungus flipped the piece of Leprechaun gold over in his hand and smiled slightly as he slithered into Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Looking around he wondered if there was anything else he could knick whilst no one was watching. Sirius caught sight of him but said or did nothing. It seemed that he was hidden well within one of the many shadowy corners of the house.

Mundungus stank of stale cigars and booze as usual and had the look of a man who cared nothing for anyone. Sirius could relate. He just watched as Dung took Black family heirlooms…

**Gone.**


End file.
